Warriors: A New Clan's Beginning
by KitsuneSamurai9
Summary: After SkyClan left the forest StarClan regrets the decision. One cat from each Clan goes on a journey to find SkyClan. The journey turns out to be a total fluke, but what happens to those four cats. New clans are born, faith is lost, and enemies are made.


**StarClan Gathering**

It's still hard for me to believe WindStar… how could we led SkyClan leave…?" ThunderStar asked. Out of the four founders of the warrior Clans Thunderstar cared the most, even if it was a little. Though Windstar was the most stubborn she-cat, under that ruff coat of pride she was kind-hearted. Thunderstar would have talked to Riverstar personally, being the most warm-hearted out of all ancient leader, but he still doesn't care too much for other clan's affairs.

Thunderstar called for a meeting for the four cats on the subject of SkyClan's move. Since they left the forest and StarClan, contact between the cats had become nonexistent. Thunderstar felt wrong without Skystar who had felt more strongly about the cats in the forest currently. "You all know why we're here. SkyClan's departure has been hard on all of us. I can tell from the look's in your eyes." Riverstar's green eyes held a longing in them with something else.

_Regret. Sadness. Stupidity. Anxiousness. __**Anger. Weakness.**_

Thunderstar knew they all felt this way including him. "I think we should at least try to find SkyClan?" Riverstar quietly asked.

"We all knew SkyClan would have to leave eventually because of those rotten Twolegs!" Shadowstar spat at no one in particular.

"The only way to amend this is to send cats on a journey to search for SkyClan." WindStar spoke up her brown tail flickering behind her.

"But who is the real question and only have a very little direction of were SkyClan could be?" Riverstar countered knowing Windstar to jump into something to quickly and without reasoning. "We sent a cat from each Clan by the leader's choice, once they have assembled they can head to Fourtrees. We will guide them for a general direction of SkyClan." Thunderstar answered.

"It is agreed to have this new plan set into action" Thunderstar looked at them all.

"Yes!" The other three leaders answered.

The meeting was over and they all felt like a heavy burden had partially been lifted of their shoulders.

**ThunderClan Territory**

Thunderstar was contacting Haystar, current leader of ThunderClan. He was out on a midnight walk at Sunningrocks. Suddenly a pale version of Thunderstar appeared before him, only recognizing him from the one encounter they had.

"Haystar, StarClan has called upon you to address the SkyClan issue." Thunderstar stared solemnly at Haystar. All four Clans in the forest had tried to forget the SkyClan tragedy since it happened those many moons ago. Many of the Queens in the Nursery had kept telling their kids of SkyClan, but they were fading quickly. None of the Queens remembering fully what their mother told them, instead thinking about going outside to explore.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but…. StarClan has come up with a solution." Haystar tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"Thunderstar I am sorry about the SkyClan issue, but the clan has just got over it after so many moons." Haystar said.

"You will choose one cat from your clan who will meet up with the other three cats from the other clans. StarClan will lead them on once you have chosen. Send them to Fourtrees tomorrow at Sunhigh once you have made a decision." ThunderStar stretched his legs preparing to leave.

"Thunderstar… thank you. Many of us have felt the grief of SkyClan even though it was before most of our times. If it had been my time before they left I would have done all I could to save them. Thunderstar saw raw passion behind HayStar's eyes.

_He really cares for all cats. When his time comes he will be welcomed into StarClan with open paws._ Thunderstar thought.

"I know you would have." Thunderstar started fading from Haystar's vision. Haystar's thought were on who he would choose to go on such a dangerous journey in search of SkyClan.

_Whoever I choose and whoever the other three cats are…. May StarClan guide their path._

Later that same night the three other leader came into the dreams of the leaders of the three other clans in the forest.

Something was nudging Moonspirit in her gut. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to find herself face to face with her older brother Whitepelt. "Moonspirit wake up, Haystar is starting an apprentice ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Haystar motioned for Mousekit to come up towards him. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, buy naming apprentices we show ThunderClan we will survive and remain strong. Mousekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mousepaw."

"Whitepelt, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Mousepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and loyalty to Mousepaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Haystar's voice boomed over Highrock.

Whitepelt leaned downwards slightly so Mousepaw they could touch noses. "Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" Came the Clan's chanting from behind Moonspirit. She was surprised, but happy for her brother, who would be taking on his first apprentice. _If only Mouse paw had a sibling I could get an apprentice too. _

"I have one more announcement. I know everyone hasn't forgotten the SkyClan issue. Well StarClan had made contact with me and have decided to sent one warrior from each Clan on a Journey." Haystar was looking down at all the warriors before him. Mentioning SkyClan was taboo for all the cats in the forest.

Moonspirit could feel the fear in the air, overpowering her. She felt the river at Sunningrocks was washing over her, so quickly she didn't have enough time to take a breath.

_Drowning…. This feeling. Dread, it clinging to the air. Burning like a tree hit by lighting. _

"Moonspirit, would you like to go on this journey…?" Haystar was watching her closely. She felt the clan's eyes on her, just waiting for her to say yes or no."

"Yes, I accept." Moonspirit said loudly enough for her leader to hear. Immediately the tension went down. Like when Raintail pounced on the sparrow he was hunting when it was about to take of flying into the air.

"Go to Fourtrees, three other cats will be waiting for you. Before you leave you make talk to anybody you wish" Haystar leaped down from Highrock gracefully.

Willowheart was next to Moonspirit in a flash. "Moonspirit, your so lucky, getting to go on a journey to recover SkyClan. That's awesome!" Willowheart exclaimed. Obviously she didn't mind talking of this forbidden to speak of. Moonspirit would gladly switch places with Willowheart anytime.

Fear was gnawing at Moonspirit, making her remember the day her mom and dad died. Moonspirit and Whitepelt were kits back then, but the memory was as clear as ever.

_(Flashback)_

_Applenose had wrapped her tail around Moonspirit and Whitepelt's bodies to keep them warm. It all happened in a second, a loud rustling from behind Applenose could be heard followed by a low growling. A orange body was half way through an opening in the nursery. Applenose strung up to protect us the next second. The fox wiggled into the back of the nursery and launched its self at us. Moonkit's eyes widened as big as an owls. _

_Applenose jumped on the foxe before it even touched Moonkit and Whitekit. The other Queen had stood up and pushed her kit behind her. Both Queens battled the fox as best as they could working together. Applenose got on the fox's right while Honeyflower took the left. The fox instinctively lashed out on its left knocking out Honeyflower, the blow had left her stunned and unable to help Applenose. Applenose had a twisted hind leg and a deep gash under her belly._

_More warriors had heard the commotion and came as fast as they could. Lionclaw, Applenoses mate, jumped the fox and raked his claws along its back. The fox screeched in pain and with impossible speed grabbed Lionclaw's throat and shoke him hard. Two more warriors ran in to take down the fox. It leaped for Honeyflower who had tried to push Moonkit, Whitekit and Willowkit, her own kit outside, away from the danger. Briarberry, Honeyflower's mate-_

_(End of Flashback)_

"**Moonspirit**" Willowheart yelled at her. "You were caught in one of your trances again. Whitepelt was talking to you and he didn't even notice you were completely there."

"I guess I have to go" Moonspirit stated. Willowheart had been her best friend since they were kits.

"You should get going" Willowheart's tail lightly touched her shoulder. "Be careful and come back safe. Ok"

Walking toward the front of ThundrClan was interesting to say the least. Everybody who had been rude to her was apologizing, or saying how good of a personality she had, and was wishing her good luck.

_Wow, it's like they all know I'm not every coming back. Maybe I should be scared. What I don't understand is why would Haystar pick me. I haven't had an apprentice and have only been a warrior for three moons. At least StarClan will be helping me on my way and I won't be alone. Moonspirit was slowly approaching Fourtrees seeing the cats she would be stuck with for a very long time._


End file.
